


Olhos cor de Mel

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Ele era o pecado mais doce do que o mel e mais desejável do que o ouro ... quem sou eu para negar a mim mesmo?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 6





	Olhos cor de Mel

Ele era o pecado mais doce do que o mel e mais desejável do que o ouro ... quem sou eu para negar a mim mesmo?  
Seus olhos olham para mim, seus olhos são como lustres brilhando em sua maior perfeição, pálidos e vermelhos. Foi você, enfim um livro completo, grosseiro mas no final da página sempre ficou com você.  
Por você eu morro de amor, por você minhas carícias se perdem em seu corpo, por você meus beijos morrem em seus lábios, por você eu sussurro palavras de amor, por você eu amo. Quero te abraçar, dormir no meu colo todas as noites, fechar seus olhos com mil beijos e dizer adeus a você até o novo amanhecer com mil sentimentos de amor.

\- Galliard. - Reiner sussurra com uma voz gentil, enquanto busca seus lábios, finalmente o beijando com grande esplendor.


End file.
